The Crusade - Pt9
by kyra
Summary: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved although I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adv


Here's the last update for the week. Came out longer than intended. There's more Angel this time (somebody told me I was neglecting him - Edie, are you there?) Someone please send feedback on this, since I think I really suck at writing Angel. Need some advice!  
  
  
Title: The Crusade (tentative)  
Author: Kyra  
Email: Kyra@mailtag.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Dedication: For everybody who gave me wonderful encouragement :-)  
Author's Note: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters  
are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be  
adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved  
although I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adventure. Alot of  
buddy-buddy stuff.  
Feedback: Please, even the bad kind. I simply can't see this blind spot that is  
my own fic. I need somebody to tell me the good from the bad. (Hope it's not  
all bad!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any new characters  
  
  
**Part 9**  
  
Hours passed and the gang had added an unusual quality to the air in the cave, as a myriad of emotions and tensions floated freely around the constricted space. The occupants' enforced idleness as they sat around the soothing fire desperately searching for something they could do to keep themselves occupied, only heightened their sense of perception and sensitivity, so much so that they could easily detect the intensity of feelings each of their companions were experiencing. Uneasiness, resentment, bewilderment, awkwardness, anticipation, melancholy and even homesickness among other emotions, all contributed to the potent brew that was their combined consciousness. It was strange that such a diverse group of people, many of whom weren't even friends, could share so much on such an intimate level. The physical proximity and the common source of warmth only contributed to this most unexpected solidarity.  
  
That was not to say that their newfound camaraderie, most likely short-lived for some, had rendered the silence less awkward. It was uncomfortable and suffocating to say the least, yet intoxicating in its own mysterious way. It felt safe and none of them, who didn't even know what to say or how their long-unused voice would sound in the stillness, wanted any part in infringing upon it. When it seemed clear that no one was going to help break the dilemma that was to talk or not to talk, they started to think, or rather, tried to think. Yet, sitting around in a campfire circle didn't give them any space to themselves at all, and they found it extremely difficult to focus their thoughts on anything. Only random musings came to their minds, as they discreetly observed their companions.  
  
Even though all of them were exhausted, none of them could quite sleep. Spike was perched on a rock, eyes closed and motionless, but Angel knew he wasn't asleep. Xander had one arm on the shoulder of Willow who was leaning snugly against him, and had his other hand interlocking hers reassuringly. Neither of them was talking but held on to each other for comfort and support. The mood was heavy and Angel wished either Spike or Xander would say something.  
  
_Great, just when I need them to talk, they become all melancholic. _  
  
A lot of people would think Angel took pleasure in brooding, even though it was an oxymoron in itself. What they did not understand was that solitude and darkness were more of a security blanket than a friend to him. Often, he retreated into its familiarity to get away from things but it seldom provided him with comfort. It would give him time to think, to assess his situation, to escape from it all, but it wouldn't help his desolation. Before Cordelia, Wesley and Doyle, this blanket shielded him from the pain the whole world seemed to give him. It also shielded the world away from him. He felt secure and safe under it. But the friends he had come to regard as family over the last year, had made him realize it was only a poor substitute for the warmth friendship could give. Soon he had found himself enjoying companionship more than isolation. Even though every so often he would still draw back on this deep-seated tendency, it was now with the knowledge that he wasn't completely alone.  
  
Both Cordelia and Wesley were very dear to him. So was Doyle. He had missed him terribly, still did, but had understood that he had to do what he did. His heroic death was a closure for himself and Angel knew he had to accept that his friend would now only live in his heart. He was thankful for Wesley. The knowledge that both he and Cordelia would be up there in the office every morning was always heartening. Having a joke with them brought a smile to him each time. He thought they had not the slightest idea how much they had supported him just by being there everyday.  
  
The extend to which he had changed only just hit him, as he found himself wishing for Spike and Xander to talk. For some reason, the arguments Spike and Xander always seemed to be getting into reminded Angel of Cordelia and Wesley. They always amused him, even though he didn't show it.  
  
Spike and Xander reminding him of Cordelia and Wesley? Where the hell did I get this idea, he thought and let out a slight chuckle. I've changed indeed. Since when did thoughts of his childe or the wisecracking slayerette who both hated him not exasperated Angel?  
  
As much as he had loved Buffy, she was a constant cause of pain and agony for him. He was right to move to LA. Friendship without the sexual tension certainly helped. He had definitely lightened up since leaving Sunnydale, and Buffy. Distance makes the heart grow fonder? It certainly didn't apply to him. He still did love Buffy but he didn't think of her nearly as much nowadays. It wasn't so painful for him to do so either. He was even surprised a few days ago when he thought of her and smiled. He was able to recall the beautiful times they had together without the heartache, which had long become synonymous with any thoughts of her. It had felt like just sweet memories, with none of the yearnings. Maybe there was a little, but it had only tugged at his heart so very gently that it seemed more as a reminder of the treasured times they had than a catalyst for another bout of longing and pain. He even thought that confrontation with Riley was funny.  
  
How did that happen? When? Angel asked himself in wonder and chuckled again. He suspected that a large part was because of his newfound friendships. When he was in Sunnydale, it was all about Buffy and he didn't had much of a friendship with any of her friends at all.  
  
_And why do I keep chuckling. I should be brooding_, he thought amused.  
  
"Angel, I don't know why you keep grinning at yourself, but something tells me I don't want to know." Spike who remained unmoving broke the silence.  
  
Piper looked at Angel and recalled the earlier incident when she wasn't able to stop giggling and how Angel had stared at her all confused. "You've not been infected by me, have you Angel?" She laughed.  
  
Angel knew immediately what the endearing witch was talking about and expressed his amusement by displaying his trademark semi-discernible smile. "So, you're the culprit. I was wondering where I got that much mirth from."  
  
At that, Piper laughed again.  
  
"Guys, in case you haven't realized, we're not exactly camping here, not in the fun sense of the word."  
  
"Yeah children, even though we look like we are, sitting around a fire made from twigs and all." Spike followed Xander, explaining as though he was talking to kids. After a brief pause, he continued, "Angel, have you really gone off your trolley this time?"  
  
"Is it just me, or did Spike just agree with _Xander_ on something?" Mulder decided to join in, glad for the welcomed change in mood.  
  
"Hey bugger, you suck at jokes. So just spare ... "Even before Spike could finish, everyone was already laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Spike finally got up from his sleeping position and looked at everybody irritably. "See, I had to help you out there. They weren't laughing before."  
  
"Yeah, you guys make a great team." Willow laughed.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. One partner is already more than I could handle." Mulder glanced at Scully just in time to catch an involuntary smile breaking out from the sealed lips of her still indignant face. It made his day, even after knowing her for so many years.  
  
Everyone noticed for the first time the two agents, other than Willow of course, who had already befriended them earlier. It wasn't that they didn't know of their presence until now. It was more like they had only seen them as 'the two FBI agents', rather than two persons. Up to now, they were just faces without personalities or emotions, existed according to stereotypes in their minds. Just that brief moment when the partners had exchanged that look and Scully had smiled that smile reflected to everyone a much more tender and personal side of them.  
  
For Angel, he felt it was weird that he hadn't actually given much thought to them at all. Many other thoughts were on his mind and they had only up to now occupied the periphery of his consciousness. Being more aware of them now, belated though it might be, he found himself liking them.  
  
The guy, Mulder was genuine and affable, had this enthusiasm and spark in his eyes. Angel thought he had been handling the situation pretty well, for a 'normal' person. He appeared to be enjoying this and Angel knew too that the man had a lot of humor in him, what with the merriment that seemed to dance permanently in his eyes. Those same eyes never failed to light up when his gaze fell on his partner and Angel thought it was love. The vampire smiled. It had been such a long time since he had liked anybody so much and actually considered how good a friend that individual would make. It hadn't happened much throughout the many years he had been around. There was Spike. He was evil then, yes, but it felt almost the same. Angel sighed at the thought of Spike. He knew Angelus had loved him like a brother, at least as much as a vampire could love, without a soul. Angel still cared for his childe, although it was something he found hard to admit. The last person who had such an effect on him, and made Angel so at ease the first time they had met, was Willow. He was right about Willow, Angel thought affectionately. She was a good person, a good friend, and Angel knew he was right about Mulder too. If anything, living for centuries had made him more perceptive. Also, there was something else about the man that Angel was able to relate to. He thought it was perhaps his spirit. It glowed with so much passion and conviction that Angel knew Mulder was searching for something too, all his life.  
  
And there was Scully. At first she had reminded him of Kate. It was not the case now though. He realized two women could not get anymore different. For one thing, there was no bitterness in Scully. There was no anger. She was just a sea of calm and composure. Her worldly eyes shone with intelligence, but Angel thought hers were more impenetrable than her partner's. From her resolute face and the totally unfazed demeanor she had, even under such circumstances, Angel knew the woman was strong. She seemed to be extremely devoted to Mulder and served as an anchor to him, someone he could always fall back on, someone who would always be there for him. Kate would never allow herself to be so committed to anyone. She couldn't trust enough. Not anyone, and most importantly, not herself. Scully trusted her own judgment. She knew Mulder was somebody worthy.  
  
Angel blinked. He didn't realize how long he had been thinking about the two agents. Even though he hadn't really contemplated about them all this while, he seemed to have stored away little observations at the back of his mind and only just had time to draw and sort them out.  
  
_Angel, you've not even exchanged a single word with either of them, so stop assuming things_, he chided. _You don't know them!_  
  
It was true, but Angel felt like he knew them.  
  
"Hey deadboy. Tell us what's giving you the happies. C'mon, you've gotta share." Xander's familiar nickname for him snapped Angel out of his thoughts.  
  
"It was just some thoughts, Xander. I'm not sure if they would do much for you." Somehow Angel's response came out all sarcastic even though he didn't mean to.  
  
"Hey, that hurt my feelings."  
  
"I'm sorry, it came out all wrong." Angel apologized guiltily.  
  
"How peachy. Gotta puke."  
  
"Of course, one could always rely on old Spike for a dose of sarcasm every time it is needed, or not." Scully sighed, deciding that she was tired of the blond vampire.  


[Part 10 & 11][1]

   [1]: master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=63219



End file.
